


Cliffside

by orphan_account



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aloy and Erend have a moment together to take it all in.





	Cliffside

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: Stand By Me by Florence and The Machine.

"I see you've found my favorite spot."

Aloy jumps, spinning around with a hand searching for her missing spear. The same spear was still (hopefully) stuck in Hades. Slowly, she recognizes the voice and the figure before her. Erend heaves himself onto the cliffside by her, sighing happily when the weight from his Vanguard armor is off of him and onto the ground. Aloy slowly relaxes, muscles losing the tension that had shot through them before. It takes her another moment to remember what Erend had said.

"I guess so. Technically, I was just looking for a calm place. It's kind of... overwhelming down there." She gestures down below their dangling feet, at Meridian. It's lit by bonfire and celebration, and they can hear the noises of feast echoing up the cliff-face. Erend nods quietly, not saying much more and they sit together in the companionable silence, listening to the sound of their breathing mingle with the roar of party.

"Are you okay?" Erend breaks the relative quiet, placing a calloused, ungloved hand on her shoulder. Aloy ponders the question, ponders the many layers of it before shaking her head and leaning into Erend's side. 

"Probably not. But we have time. Plenty of it." She sighs, turning her face into the Vanguardman's thick shoulder and breathing his woodsy scent in. Erend's deep chuckle fills the air and he wraps an arm around her, drawing her in. 

"That we do, Aloy. That we do." He rumbles, chest vibrating with the bass of it and lulling Aloy into a calm trance. Cheers rise up from Meridian and they can hear fragments of Avad's address to the people and a few moments later, the music starts up again. It's gentle and Aloy can recognize a harp's gentle tones. Erend jars her from the moment by shifting to stand and Aloy can't help a whine from escaping her throat. Erend shakes his head, standing to his full height and offering a hand to Aloy to help her stand up too.

 

Confused, Aloy's hand takes his and she swings herself up, stabling herself on Erend's strong shoulders. They stand for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Aloy tries to communicate her feelings through her eyes. Fear. Anticipation. Love. Erend is the first to break eye contact, letting go of her hand to rub the back of his flushed neck.

"I, uh- should've asked this before. You never know when it's gonna be too late and I should've.. I'm sorry. I'm rambling. I guess what I'm trying to say is… would you honor me with this dance?" He stutters, eventually arriving at the invitation. Aloy takes a moment to process the request. Suddenly, she's beaming for the first time in years. The last time she danced, uninhibited, without expectations.. it must've been when Rost was still alive, when he was teaching her to use her bow the first time. Shot back into nostalgia, she barely notices Erend's rough, calloused hands on her waist, drawing her in. She does notice how, seemingly without prompting, her head rests on Erend's strong chest.

"May I have this dance?" Erend repeats, hands gently stroking over her hips and Aloy smiles a toothy grin. 

"Of course, Mr. Vanguardsman." She says softly and they take the first steps, starting into an unconventional waltz of sorts. Aloy leads and when she dips Erend, he comes up and accidentally slams his forehead into hers. They laugh loudly, unafraid of any beasts hearing them. A moment is taken to collect themselves and they continue on their cliffside dance.

A few dips and spins later and they collapse onto the dusty ground, both laughing and staring at each other like they were the sun. Slowly, the cliff descends into silence again and they just stare at each other.

"Thank you, Erend." Aloy is the first to speak, bowing her head to Erend in a sign of appreciation. Erend waves her away with the hand that isn't holding Aloy's. Once again, they find themselves trapped in each other's eyes. Aloy finds herself leaning forward to meet Erend and their lips catch together in a stilted kiss, characteristic of a clumsy first kiss. Aloy's eyes flutter shut and Erend's follow suit and then they're alone, together, in the warm dark of Carja territory. 

When they break apart for air, Aloy laughs breathlessly. Her first kiss. She had almost died, almost been killed by Hades. Yet, she was nervous about a measly kiss. It was amusing. Belatedly, she realizes Erend was watching her internal struggle with a dazed smile on her face. She realizes that she's not alone with her nerves.

And even if she was? Who cared. She was a hero. The 'Anointed of All-Mother'. She rolls her eyes and leans forward again, catching Erend by surprise. He grunts but presses against her lips, hands resting once again on her hips. 

Unbeknownst to them, Meridian continues to celebrate.


End file.
